Sueño de un amor improbable
by Shadi-oka
Summary: 4 chicas tienen un sueño y es conocer a Super Junior ¿su sueño se podrá hacer realidad?


Sueño de un amor improbable

Estaba en mi casa viendo la televisión cuando sale un anuncio de Super Junior y podía creer lo que estaba viendo, al verlo me emocioné demasiado, parecía una loca, después de esto decidí llamar a mis amigas para contarles lo que había visto: "Super Junior en Colombia"

Me encontraba en el salón de clases con mis compañeros, estábamos en clase de inglés, él nos dijo que teníamos que prepararnos bien para el día de inglés, teníamos que hacer una representación de la música que nos gusta, en este caso para nosotras es Suju.

Empezamos los días de practica tratando de imitar lo mejor posible sus pasos trabajando duro para conseguir una buena nota y darle un pequeño homenaje* a Super Junior desde Colombia.

Llegó el gran día por fin nuestras horas de prácticas se verían reflejadas durante el acto, y también dar un mas paso como sus fans. Básicamente nuestro trabajo es mostrarle al colegio quien es Super Junior y darles el visto bueno.

La hora llegó y estábamos sumamente preparadas para lo iría a pasar a continuación, la gran sorpresa para nosotras era que los cuatro bailes que íbamos a interpretar iban a ser montados a YouTube, así que debíamos de dar lo mejor de nosotras. Empezaron los bailes y nuestro pequeño resumen acerca de quienes eran ellos, todo en ingles por obvias razones.

En un principio pensamos que los bailes no iban a gustar pero fue todo lo contrario, a las personas del colegio les gustó.

Para el final de la jornada escolar estábamos cansadas de tanto bailar ya que fueron 4 bailes y los hicimos 6 veces cada uno!, así que decidimos tomarnos un tiempo libre, nuestra idea después de esto fue grabar un video acerca de lo que pensábamos de "nuestros niños".

Shadia habló de Siwon, Daniela de Donghae, Andrea de Kyu Hyun, y yo Ana de mi adorado Sungmin. Después de esto estábamos tan aburridas al igual que antes, así que decidimos montarlo en YouTube - (miren hasta donde puede llegar el aburriemiento) - y también miramos para ver si alguno de ellos iba a responder el mensaje que escribimos por twitter cuando de pronto Donghae respondió el mensaje, no lo podíamos creer así que le escribimos para que el nos siguiera en twitter, para poder hablar en privado acerca del video, lo increíble fue que aceptó, todas estábamos emocionadas. Le enviamos un link con el siguiente mensaje: estamos muy impresionadas de su trabajo, en honor a ustedes hicimos este video esperamos que lo disfruten, lo enviamos en ingles para que lograran entendernos.

Nosotras pensamos que de pronto enviar este mensaje seria en vano pero aun así lo enviamos. Una vez más esperando aburridas una respuesta …. Ohhh!, después de todo no fue en vano el mandó un mensaje diciendo: "Increíble, no sabíamos que fuéramos tan famosos. A pesar de que somos chicos y ustedes chicas bailan bien, me siento muy alagado por esto, además ustedes son muy hermosas. Espero una respuesta"

Mientras tanto nosotras estábamos gritando y celebrando ya que nosotras no creímos lo que habíamos leído así que le enviamos una respuesta: "gracias por todo lo que has dicho, nos sentimos muy felices por lo que acabas de decir. Nuestro sueño es que ustedes algún día vengan a Colombia".

Cuando lo enviamos decidimos hablar con él por medio de una video llamada lo increíble fue que él aceptó. Vimos su rostro estaba impresionado… pero había algo mas, con él estaban otros miembros de Super Junior viendo nuestro video. Estábamos tan emocionadas que nuestros compañeros de clase creyeron que nos habíamos vuelto locas. De repente todos lo de Super Junior empezaron a seguirnos y a comentar acerca de los bailes, casi todos decían lo mismo pero nuestro sueño era que ellos vinieran a Colombia.

Donghae, Siwon, Leeteuk y otros más empezaron a preguntar desesperadamente quienes éramos nosotras y quien era la que representaba a cada uno de ellos.

Nosotras en cambio decidimos no decirles nada para que nos viéramos como chicas malas. (Entiendan la locura no se cura)

Ellos en cambio persistían para que les dijéramos; uno de ellos vio la foto de portada de Daniela, así que ya ellos sabían que ella en el video era Donghae pero ni ella, ni él le dio mucha importancia, pero en cambio, los demás insistían para saber la identidad de las 3 que faltábamos. Ellos comenzaron a buscar acerca de nosotras pero no encontraron nada, así que enviaron una solicitud para que ellos pudieran vernos a nosotras por medio de un video, en ese momento dudamos un poco pero decidimos aceptar, aunque antes de aceptar fuimos al baño a arreglarnos para vernos bien delante de ellos. Dimos aceptar a la video llamada. Al fin, ellos y nosotras podíamos vernos mutuamente, era algo inexplicable a los ojos de todos. Empezamos a conversar y hablar acerca de nosotras aunque a ellos les daba pena vernos ya que estaban impresionados de ver como una fans habíamos podido agradarles (cosa que no es tan fácil ya que son demasiado locos), hablamos acerca de la vida de todos, lo que a ellos les gustó fue que no nos fijamos en su "apariencia" si no en su actitud y personalidad. Todas confesamos quien era nuestro favorito del grupo; Andrea dijo que su amor platónico era Kyu Hyun y todos ellos aceptaron su posición ya que ella es una chica muy bonita y decían que ellos eran la pareja perfecta y no debían tener celos por ello, Shadia dijo que su amor era Siwon e igual los chicos no pusieron pleito por ello, Daniela hablo de Donghae y ellos no pusieron problema, pero conmigo fue diferente, yo les dije que mi amor platónico era Sungmin al ver que yo había dicho esto, se alarmaron y empezaron a decir que por qué no escogí de pronto a Leeteuk, Yesung o Kang In o algo por el estilo, pero todos armaron problema por lo que había dicho, lo que no sabía yo era que del otro lado de la cámara estaba Sungmin sentado escuchando toda la conversación incluso había escuchado o que yo había dicho además de estar ese mensaje en mi perfil de Twitter.

Los chicos al ver que cada una tenía una cierta ilusión con cada uno de ellos decidieron dejarnos hablando con cada uno de nuestros niños. (así nos referimos a ellos). Yo Ana fui la primera, me encontraba en una situación emocional muy fuerte y estaba un poco apenada por lo que había dicho ya que él había escuchado todo. Empezó la conversación, al principio fue difícil para ambos no parar de reír, aunque supimos controlarlo.

Él me dijo : "me magino que ya tú debes saber todo de mí, pero me gustaría saber todo de ti". Al yo escuchar esto de él me sonrojé demasiado, comenzamos a hablar como si ambos tuviéramos una conexión, lastimosamente teníamos un tiempo estipulado para hablar con cada uno de ellos y mi tiempo había acabado. El turno era para Andrea con Kyu. Ambos estaban emocionados por hablar acerca de su vida. Andrea le contó como había empezado ese delirio con él aunque lo dijo de una manera extraña él estaba siempre atento a lo que ella decía, igual sucedió cuando Kyu estaba hablando con ella, los ojos de ambos estaban grandes y luminosos tanto así que parecían enamorados, algo que se veía en ambos era esa sonrisa de felicidad de hablar el uno con el otro, lastimosamente su tiempo había acabado. Andrea y yo estábamos ansiosas por halar de nuevo con ellos pero el turno no era para nosotras sino para Shadia. Shadia quería tener su momento a solas para hablar con Siwon así que agarró el portátil y se fue para un rincón, su momento llegó, ambos ansiosos de conocerse, empezaron a hablar de cada uno; la manera de hablar de ellos era como si ya se conocieran mucho antes.

Para todas había sido un experiencia fascinante, el tiempo había acabado para Andrea, Shadia y para mi, pero aun faltaba Daniela aunque en realidad a ninguno de los dos les importaba si hablaban o no, así que decidimos unirnos todas para hablar con ellos.

Ellos también querían tener una conversación con nosotras así que nos reunimos las 4 para hablar con ellos 4 (Siwon, Kyu, Sungmin, y Donghae). Todas empezamos a hablar una de la otra y a decir en que nos parecíamos a cada uno.

Siwon y Shadia ambos parecidos por su estatura, sus expresiones son parecidas, son muy posesivos, pero en lo mas son similares es que los dos son unos masoquistas. Donghae y Daniela ambos son relajados e igual de flojos. Andrea y Kyu huy! Ellos si tienes cosas en común. Tienen una manera de reaccionar similar, es decir, quieren matar a los demás, ambos son sádicos, tienen un fetiche de traseros, también les gustas molestar(joder) a la gente. Principalmente Ana y Sungmin son 100% godibles, a Kyu le encanta molestar y defender a su viejo hermano mayor…..! entiéndase por el Conejo XD y a mi Andrea me re encanta joderle la existencia a mi gordita (ahora no tan gordita) ratoncita (^.^), ambos tienen unos cachetitos mordisqueables [claro que usura(ana) me mata antes, de que yo la muerda pero me va a dejar sus mofletes y orejas, como herencia cierto ana?], ambos tienen grandes ojos y ummm…ambos en algún momento hace aegyo… ahora que lo pienso… un ratón y un conejo?wijijajajajaja bueno yo(Andrea) soy una gatita/leona/panda y Kyu es un lobito… etto.. Shadia es una pava con delirio de yegua y Siwon es un caballo con perfil de pavo…. Donghae es un pececito y Daniela un TOROMBOLO!. En fin, me desvié un poquitín del tema… Ana y Sungmin son la pareja perfecta y un tanto peculiar. Ehhh Andrea voy a continuar.

Hablamos tanto que prácticamente lo sabíamos casi todo de ellos mas bien todo…lastimosamente solo podíamos verlos atreves de unas cámara pero entonces pasó algo inesperado…

Leetuk dijo: ! chicas son fabulosas! no pensamos haber conocido personas como ustedes, personas que son tan especiales y locas al igual que nosotros. Hemos decidido hablar con nuestro manager para poder ir a Colombia todo gracias a ustedes.

Mientras tanto nosotras estábamos alegres, emocionadas y no teníamos palabras para describir lo que sentíamos en ese momento incluso soltamos lagrimas de la emoción ( todos los compañeros que pasaban se quedaban mirando como si fuéramos unas loca trabadas -.-?

Los chicos para complacernos decidieron hablar con nosotras para ver que vestimenta nos gustaba de ellos para que cuando ellos vinieran la utilizaran.

Andrea escogió la vestimenta de Kyu que la que él usó en it's you, Shadia decidió que Siwon usaría la vestimenta del video de bonamana, Daniela a Donghae del video de Mr. Simple, y yo a Sungmin el video de No Other.

Todas estábamos tristes porque teníamos que irnos, nosotras teníamos que terminar con nuestro día y ellos desafortunadamente se tenían que despedir.

Pero decidimos que todos íbamos a esperar a que ellos vinieran a Colombia.

Pasaron meses pero aún seguíamos esperando ese momento, aunque nosotras seguíamos en contacto con ellos.

Solo por curiosidad Shadia abrió su twiter y :o encontró un mensaje de ellos diciendo: ¡chicas! Esperen hasta junio que vamos para Colombia.

Todas nos preparamos para ese día, nos arreglamos el cabello. Acordamos encontrarnos con ellos en un centro comercial. Shadia estaba con el cabello corto, suelto con un jean y una blusa verde muy bonita. Andrea como siempre con su cabellera suelta con una blusa casual elegante y un jean y yo (ya que Daniela no llegó) tenia mi cabello suelto, con una blusa rosada holgada y un short negro ñ.ñ.

Todas estábamos ansiosas por lo que se vendría a continuación. En ese momento entraron todos ellos de una manera un poco sobreactuada lo cual nos sorprendió o.O ( pensamos que estábamos alucinando) pero no, era real lo que estábamos viendo, su caminar era el de unos chicos malos con pose de ultrapapis modo sexy.

Nos vimos mutuamente era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos.

Cuando las vimos pensamos que eran ángeles caídos del cielo, su imagen era de esa clase de personas que transmiten confianza y ternura.

Los ojos de ellos brillaban como si hubieran esperado tanto tiempo por este momento, fue algo mágico e inexplicable. Al principio fuimos algo tímidas, pero poco a poco fuimos tomando mas confianza. Para no aburrirnos acordamos ir a la zona de diversiones, teníamos un sentimiento especial el uno al otro así que decidimos montarnos en el barco pirata, pero con una condición cada una se sentaba al lado con su niño y en ese momento llegó Daniela a acompañarnos en este caso para no dejar a Donghae solo en el barco, nosotras sentíamos la necesidad de reír por lo que nos estaba pasando. Cada una se montó al barco, Andrea se sentó con Kyu en la silla del medio, Shadia y Siwon se sentaron delante de ellos, Daniela y Donghae se sentaron en la silla de la punta delante de Andrea y yo me senté con Sungmin en la otra esquina detrás de Shadia, de la emoción que tenia se me había olvidado por completo que tengo un poco de miedo las alturas y muchas veces las cosas que están en movimiento pero en ese momento sucedido una de las cosas mas bonita, fantástica, emocionante, maravillosa etc; que me había pasado en la vida y es que en el momento en que ya me empezaba a sentir asustada, Sungmin me abrazó y me dijo que no hay porque tener y que aunque tuviera miedo el iba a estar al lado mío. Al oír esto tome mas confianza con el. De repente mi mirada se dirigió a donde estaba Andrea y vi que ella estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Kyu y al ver a todos mis amigas asi, supe que no les iba a pasar nada ya que estaban sentadas junto al "hombre de sus sueño"… (al bajarnos) después de toda la diversión que habíamos pasado allá ariba decidimos seguir jugando, Shadia y Siwon fueron a la zona de juegos de Basketball para ganar ticketes, Daniela y Donghae se fueron a la cajita agarra muñequitos en la que la mayoría de veces uno pierde y como buen pendejo seguimos gustando mas plata en el mismo jueguito.. en fin, (me salí del tema); Andrea y Kyu se fueron a jugar dance, fue un poco extraño esa escena ya que siempre que alguno de los 2 perdia o ganaba le daban sus arraques todos raros-.- ? pero se veian muy bien juntos jejejeje y Sungmin y yo nos fuimos a jugar tiro al blanco, o sea, un jueguito mamoncito en el que debes tener puntería para hacer que uno de los animalitos que esta arriba suba gracias al agua que uno lanza.

Ellos unieron todos los ticketes que habíamos ganado para intercambiarlos por regalos que iban a se de nosotras. A Andrea, Shadia y a mi nos regalaron unos peluchitos que en el centro tenia un gran corazón rojo y dentro de el decía **"I love you" **en cambio a Daniela le regalaron un llaverito de osito a pesar de que era pequeño era muy bonito. Luego de todo esto los chicos nos invitaron a comer helado, mientras tanto hablábamos de cómo lo habíamos pasado, todo estaba bien hasta que uno de los chicos nos retó, el reto era tomar agua a través de 2 pajillas o pitillos, cada uno quedaba al frente del otro (en parejas), teníamos que hacer cara de enamorados. Daniela y Donghae no querían hacer este reto asi que no participaron. Los primeros en hacerlo fueron Andrea y Kyu ( la verdad es que para todos fue difícil ya que teníamos que controlar nuestra risa) en ese momento cuando ya las risas pararon, hubo un silencio y comenzó todo; al ponerse serios empezaron a mirarse el uno al otro, los ojos de ambos en menos de un minuto se volvieron grandes, emitían ternura y pasión además parecían que ambos tuvieran en ese momento el mismo sentimiento " Amor". Shadia y Siwon fueron los siguientes, al mirarse sus ojos se pusieron mas grande de lo que ya son (Shadia y Siwon tienen los ojos grandes) pero se veian como si nada importara, solo ellos dos. Sungmin y yo fuimos los siguientes, al principio fue duro por que si el reia yo también y viceversa, pero después lo tomamos muy en serio, nuestros ojos en ese momento se pusieron grandes y brillantes y mientras hacíamos esto se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa en ambos, en ese instante sentí que el tiempo se detuvo, su mirada me envolvía tanto que no podía mirar hacia otro lado, en ese momento caí en cuenta y reaccioné. Todos lo habíamos hecho bien y ya debíamos marcharnos del centro comercial y en ese momento estábamos agarrados de las manos y cuando ya íbamos a salir …pumm me levanté y recapacité que todo esto fue un solamente un sueño pero yo tengo frase que me retumba en mi cabeza que es : "Belive in that, everythin is possible (Cree en que todo es posible) y si yo lo creo ¿Tú por que no?


End file.
